A conventional imaging apparatus is often equipped with a function, a so-called AF (Auto Focus) function, to automatically focus on a subject. The AF function is implemented by using a contrast detection method or a phase difference detection method. The contrast detection method is a method of focusing by controlling the position of a lens to a position where an image has the highest contrast. On the other hand, the phase difference detection method is a method of focusing by detecting an amount of deviation between two pupil-divided images as a phase difference and controlling the position of a lens according to the phase difference.
The phase difference detection method uses a dedicated AF module which receives pupil-divided light outside an imaging device or a phase difference pixel which receives the pupil-divided light on the imaging device. The dedicated AF module generally detects a focus more accurately than the phase difference pixel does. Moreover, an area in which the focus is detected in the phase difference pixel (hereinafter referred to as an “image surface AF area”) is usually disposed larger in number than an area in which the focus is detected by the dedicated AF module (hereinafter referred to as a “dedicated AF area”). There has been proposed an imaging apparatus which includes both the dedicated AF module and the phase difference pixel and focuses on each of the dedicated AF area and the image surface AF area (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). The imaging apparatus obtains focus in each of the dedicated AF area and the image surface AF area and displays, in a finder, an AF area that is in focus.